War in the Nursery
by elenwyn
Summary: Twoshot, Funny fic about a day in the life of Gondor's Royal family, sibling rivalry and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** Yikes…yet another story! And I still haven't finished that last chapter for my Lily/James story…

I was uncertain to say which characters this story features, but Arwen, Eldarion and two daughters of my own creation feature in this.

Just a sneak peak into the lives of the Royal Family, so enjoy!

* * *

The city of Minas Tirith, a place full of life. Down in the lower levels of the citadel, men and women go about their daily routines, gossiping about their neighbours and labouring hard throughout the day.

The upper levels of the city house the markets, a lively place full of people's shouts and cries, haggling over prices and- of course- buying and selling items of a various nature.

But our story does not take place in these levels of the city.

It takes place in the Palace of the King where, at this precise moment in time, the Palace cook has just finished baking and handing over to a maid, four biscuits.

Why the cook made four biscuits and not three on that fateful day, we may never know. She was an absent-minded lady who often miscounted the number of children that ran around the Royal nursery. Nevertheless, her actions were about to cause an all out war, one that some residents of the Palace would never forget.

A few minutes later the maid had hurried back to the kitchens, a most frightened expression on her face and she immediately made a resolution to make sure the newest maid delivered food to the nursery from now on.

The cook noticed her frightened look and, thinking something awful had befallen her, enveloped the poor girl in a hug, "What on Earth is the matter?" she asked kindly.

The girl's mouth opened and closed for a few moments before finding the right words to say, "It's war!"

"War?" With a puzzled expression on her face, the cook looked outside one of the many windows, half-expecting to see an army waiting to crush the city. Upon seeing nothing but the usual hustle and bustle, she turned back to the girl, thinking that she had clearly lost her mind.

"Not out there!" The maid shook her head, "In the Palace!"

Another puzzled look crossed the old lady's face, and she decided that the young girl needed a rest, "Of course there is dear, now come and sit down here. I'll get someone else to do your work for now." She bundled her into a chair by the kitchen fire, wondering to herself whether she should inform the Houses of Healing about this.

Little did she know, that the maid had been right all along, and a small war was breaking out in the Royal nursery…

* * *

**A.N**: Ok, I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but I think it'll be a two-shot. Please review so I know if I should continue with this or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**: I've had to put this up mighty quickly, as one of my reviewers said she'd throw a tantrum if I didn't finish this story for her. So this chapter is dedicated to icerelief2004, seeing as she's read and reviewed every story I've written. Thanks!

* * *

"Do you surrender, Lady?" asked a seven-year old Eldarion, surveying his younger sister. 

"Never!" The five-year old replied, "That biscuits mine by right!"

"Yours?" Eldarion scoffed, "It's mine! I'm the eldest." He stood up proudly, "**_And_** the heir to the Kingdom."

"Well_ **I'm**_ the prettiest, so it belongs to me." Tinuviel answered heatedly, glaring at her brother.

The nursery was a mess. In fact, that would have been an understatement. Ever since the two elder children had realised that on the plate the maid bought to them, there were not three, but **_four _**biscuits to eat, all out war had broken loose.

The floor now resembled the aftermath of a great war.

Toys, dolls and teddies lay scattered over the floor from where they had been thrown by their owners. Building blocks, which once stood proudly as giant towers, had been shattered and now looked like a ruin of a once-great city.

In the middle of all this, the plate sat, with its one remaining biscuit on it. The two children stood either side of it, in a fighting stance, each daring the other to take it.

"The prettiest? As if Tin!" The prince decided to adopt a different tactic, "Look, if you let me have that biscuit I'll…get you a new doll?" he asked hopefully.

"No way El, you said that **_last_** time and I never got one." The small girl answered. Her brother stuck his tongue out at her.

Completely oblivious to the argument around her, the youngest member of the family, nine-month-old Aniawen, gurgled and played happily with her doll, sucking on the remainder of the biscuit the maid had given her.

Although she wasn't so happy when a toy hit her in the face, (the verbal argument between her older siblings collapsing as they decided to start a physical assault on each other once more) causing her to drop her doll and start crying.

"**_Now_** look what you've done!" Tinuviel shouted accusingly at her brother, gathering her sister up in her arms, a hard feat for a girl of five.

"What **_I've_** done?" Eldarion yelled back, "I did nothing!" He was secretly worried though; as Tinuviel had a habit of reporting anything he did wrong to their Naneth, which always landed Eldarion in more trouble.

His younger sister shot him a glare that would have done her Naneth proud, and went back to soothing Aniawen, placing the small child on her lap, right in front of the plate.

"If you hadn't started throwing things again she wouldn't have gotten hit in the first place!"

"If you hadn't have provoked me then I wouldn't have thrown anything!"

"If you- **_Ania_**!"

Feeling happier at the attention from her older sister, Aniawen had quickly forgotten why she was crying, and had immediately spotted the biscuit. She wriggled out of Tinuviel's arms while she was arguing and quickly snatched the biscuit off the plate and placed it into her mouth, nibbling and sucking on it happily.

At that precise moment the nursery door opened and the children's mother, Queen Arwen, stood in the doorway.

"_**Naneth**_! **_Naneth_**!" Both children ran towards her, pulling on her dress.

Arwen frowned at the state of the room, "What have you been doing?" she asked.

"Well El said…" Tinuviel began.

" But Tin…" Eldarion cut in.

"And then Ania took the last one!" They both chorused together.

Arwen didn't know whether to be amused or angry, "Children, calm down and tell me from the beginning." She said, a small smile showing on her face.

So they told her, and by the end of it Arwen was in peals of laughter.

"What's so funny**_ naneth_**?" asked Tinuviel, still distraught that she didn't get the last biscuit.

"Yes, naneth, it isn't funny at all!" Eldarion agreed, a most serious expression on his face.

"Of course it isn't _**ion nin**_," Arwen answered, trying to keep a straight face, "I'm sure Aniawen did not mean to take it. Why don't you go down to the kitchens and see if the cook will make you some more?"

This was met with righteous agreement and the two royal siblings ran off in the directions of the kitchens, bickering about who would have the first biscuit along the way.

* * *

**A.N**: If anyone wants to know,when Tinuviel and Eldarion went into the kitchens to ask for more, the young maid went quite pale and started mumbling that doom was upon them. That night, the cook escorted her to the Houses of Healing, where she is being treated to this day. 

And Tinuviel did eventually get that doll from her brother; he bought it for her sixth birthday.

Just clearing a few things up.Hope you liked it!


End file.
